c_o_efandomcom-20200215-history
University of Magics
Magical Training The central use for the University of Magics, as the name implies, is to teach burgeoning casters in ther arts of their Order. Starting as soon as the magical user shows their ability to cast spells (usually around age thirteen), the teen is sent to the University to learn the secrets of their art. The training usually lasts around three to six years, depending on the level of power, school of magic, and aptitude of the pupil. At the end of the training period, the pupil must undergo the Rite of Understanding, a arduous testing phase. Classes Classes at the University begin with basic magical theory. How to call upon the magical power within, how to control it, and how to channel it. Once that is mastered, the pupil is then tested to see what school (or schools) they are attuned to, and the basic power level the possess. Moderate or greater power levels are put in a seperate class, for both their safety and others around them. During their time at the school, the pupils are allowed no contact with the outside world. They live, eat, and breath their studies. The only period of time that visitors are allowed is during the Rite of Understanding and if the child is injured during training, which is common. Once the child has gained all the knowledge that they can gain, they progress to the Rite of Understanding, a month long period of testing, usually held every winter solstice, when the magical powers are keenly attuned. The Rite of Understanding The Rite period has three phases. Each phase is meant to test the three areas a caster must master: mental, physical, and mystical. Mental Phase This phase consists of several written and oral tests, designed to test the pupil's understanding of both magical theory and practice. A passing grade consists of attaining one hundred and ninety out of two hundred questions correct. A superior grade is reserved for those who pass with a perfect score. Physical Phase The physical phase tests the caster's ability to withstand the rigors of both the world and their powers. It consists of the pupil being placed in the courtyard and asked to find their way to their room while blinded magically. They then must withstand magical attacks from every direction along the way. Mystical Phase The mystical phase entails casting practice and procedure. Here, the pupil is asked to cast five basic spells, five intermediate spells, and five expert spells from their individual school. Examples include a basic flame creation spell for basic, and a flame dragon spell for expert. The student must obtain a perfect score in the basic category, and at least seven out of ten in the intermediate and expert catagories combined to pass. Passing Once a student passes the Rite, they are assigned to either a higher family for further training, placed into the field, or assigned to a Guild or Count as a personal casting retinue. Failing If the student fails, which happens occasionally, they are asked to wait one month and then retry the test. If they fail a second time, they are given a dimunitive ranking and assigned as servants to the higher houses.